


The Return: Part One

by samua5



Series: Stargate [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Universe
Genre: Bad Writing, Canon Continuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samua5/pseuds/samua5
Summary: The Athosians are attacked, a new Earth ship is deployed to sort it out and fix things in the Pegasus Galaxy. Its time to take care of the wraith once and for all...





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part of the series. Again, the whole thing is badly written and has no character development.  
> Enjoy!

Rodney and Jennifer sat down in the middle of the long table, most of the guests were out of breath, after their strange but intense dance off. John had said it would be fun, everyone knew it was because he thought he'd win, but it was actually Ronon that won.

The food was served, and was eaten in no time. The last of the wedding gifts were given to Rodney and Jennifer, then they stood up and began to cut the massive cake. But then phones began to ring, first Teyla's, then Jennifer's, soon most of the guests phones were ringing. A pattern had emerged, only members of the stargate program were called, before they even answered the call most of them were out the door. Luckily, they were only an hours drive away. The wedding party had been cut short.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone had arrived at the SGC and Dr Jennifer McKay was drawn away from the group as a man was helped past by a doctor with a severely injured leg. Teyla was close behind her when she saw who it was. The rest of the group continued to the briefing room where General Landry, General O'neill and Radek were discussing something. "General, what's going on?" John asked.

"A few hours ago New New Athos was attacked, we're not sure who or why, the Athosions were able to come here because a few weeks ago we set up a small outpost there. Just to make sure we had an early warning if the Wraith tried to attack Earth again." General Landry explained.

"We're assuming it was the wraith, because of their defeat by the ancients." General O'neill added.

"Then why was I called here? If it's just a medical emergency?" Asked Rodney.

"We'll get to that when everyone has arrived" Said Landry.

"Feel free to take a seat Dr McKay." Said Jack, gesturing towards the table.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The upgrades were going quickly, Destiny was almost ready to go home. Soturi arrived through the stargate, he'd regularly checked in to see how things were going. "Welcome back Soturi!" Said Young.

"Thank you, Colonel, how is Dr Rush doing?" he asked.

"Well, He's still very annoyed, and probably starting to go mad, being locked in that room for so long." Explained Young.

"It's his own fault, he should have known better than to try and sabotage the new power core, he almost destroyed the whole ship." Soturi said. They began walking to the new meeting room, it was further away from the stargate, because of the upgrades.

" Don't worry, I got there before the Wraith got to the planet, but Earth did lose a lot of its ships." Soturi was explaining what had happened to Earth a few months before." But only the personnel on Atlantis were killed, after that I was in range to beam the crews of the ships to Earth before they were destroyed." The crew of the Destiny cheered, but a device in Soturi's pocket rang, he had to go.

Young walked with him to the stargate, as it started to dial. The stargate roared to life, Soturi walked towards it and waved to the Colonel before he stepped through.

 


	4. Chapter 4

"I believe that the Wraith have found an Ancient Z.P.M facility, it's the only way they could have had enough for all those superhives." Rodney explained.

"And it's our fault for waking up the Wraith in the first place, we have a duty to the people in the Pegasus galaxy, to put things right." Radek argued.

"There's no need to argue the point, the missions have already been approved." Said Jack.

"More than one?" John asked.

"We are going to use the Atlantis, a new British ship, it has a stargate, docks with 5 battle cruisers, has 200 305's, 20 Earth built jumpers and is big enough for housing a small army. There will be 3 groups, each with different missions, Colonel Sheppard's team with the addition of Radek and an experienced medical team led by Dr kell- I mean Dr McKay, will be hunting down the supposed Z.P.M facility. SG-1, 2, 5, 8 and 15 with another medical team will be dealing with the Wraith. And a team will be focusing on building a permanent base on the surface of the planet the Atlantis will be orbiting." General Landry explained.

"The Athosians have agreed to help build the base and make some farms, because they want to share the world with us." Jack added.

"The Atlantis is not finished yet, just a few systems to be added, then it will need to be loaded up with supplies, so you have 3 weeks to get used to the layout of the ship, it's a big ship so I'd suggest starting now." A British General said.

They all turned to Jack, who said "Dismissed."


	5. Chapter 5

Destiny's new weapons charged up for the first time, the test had begun. Soturi was in the captains chair, a few of the crew stood behind.

"Weapons charged." Said a soldier, sitting at one of the consoles.

"Sensors are picking up a few hundred ships incoming." Said another soldier.  
"Open a channel, raise shields and target them" Soturi ordered, this wasn't part of the test. The soldiers nodded and got to work, but before they could open a channel the ships began to fire. "Ok, return fire." Soturi said.

"It's the drones from the last galaxy!" Eli said, from the back of the room. Destiny fired at the drones, destroying them easily. But, there were too many and they were doing too much damage.

"Prepare the wormhole drive for the shortest jump possible" Soturi said. The engines began to hum loudly, as a wormhole formed in front of them and the Destiny flew into it.

They came back out almost instantly, there was nothing around. But Destiny had been damaged. "Ok, get to work with the repairs, at least we know the wormhole drive works." Soturi said.

Soturi and Young were walking towards the cafeteria. "It looks like the wormhole drive will burn out before we can get to Earth, but I've made some adjustments, so we'll be close enough." Soturi said to Colonel Young.

"So we will, finally, be going home after the repairs. It's hard to believe that in a few hours we will be going home, after how long we've been out here." Young said, as they sat down to start eating.

 


	6. Chapter 6

The Atlantis was a few minutes away from the new planet, the new ship looked like the SC-101 but the centre part looked more like the central tower of Atlantis. General O'neill had been put in charge of the base.

They dropped out of hyperspace, everyone was on the bridge. As soon as they dropped out, they were attacked. They were able to raise shields, but the ship had been hit, the asgard beam weapons were damaged. "What's going on?" Jack said.

"There are 3 hives right in front, they're doing more damage than before but the upgraded ancient shields are holding. For now." Said Rodney, sitting at a console.

The Earth ship returned fire, but the battle cruisers couldn't be deployed in battle." I'm picking up another 2 hives exiting hyperspace!" Rodney shouted.

"Shields are failing!" Said Sam, sitting next to Jack.

"I'm picking up a strange energy build up behind the hives" Said Rodney.

"They've stopped firing" John shouted from behind.

"Are the Wraith doing it?" Jack asked.

"I know what it is, we've seen it before. When Atlantis used the wormhole drive." Explained Rodney.

"I'm picking up a ship behind the wraith, they're firing at it." A technician said.

"Who is it?" Asked Sam. The strange ship flew towards the Atlantis.

"I know who it is." Said Jack smiling.

"Keep firing, evasive manoeuvres." Soturi said, sitting in the captains chair. The Destiny engaged the wraith, doing serious damage and dodging most of the wraith's shots. The upgrades had come in useful. Once again, the wraith were outgunned. The last 2 hives retreated into hyperspace.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked Young.

"An Ancient came and helped us upgrade the Destiny, the ship and the tech from the upgrades are ours. But the ancient said he had to use an old version of the wormhole drive and it's burnt out." Young explained. He had been beamed aboard the Atlantis, Soturi and his soldiers left through the stargate, after defeating the wraith. Again.

"The FTL drives will get you back to Earth in about 3 days." Rodney said, not even looking up from the tablet screen.

The Destiny engaged the FTL drives and began the final journey home. Finally they would be able to see their families in their own bodies.

 


	7. Chapter 7

"Apollo is ready"

"The Hammond is ready"

"Phoenix is ready"

"Prepare to drop out on my mark" Sam said on the radio, from the Hammond.

"Raising shields and charging weapons" Said a technician, sitting next to her.

"Now!" The three battle cruisers dropped out of hyperspace and caught a superhive by surprise, the wraith took a lot of damage, but dealt a lot to the Earth ships, which had been upgraded with ancient shields.

Seven cruisers dropped out of hyperspace behind the Earth ships. "Atlantis, this is the Hammond calling for reinforcements!" Sam said, as sparks went flying through the corridors behind.

"This is the HMS Fortune, we are coming to assist 30 seconds out" Someone said over the radio.

Soon there were four ships, too many for the Wraith to handle. All that was left was the darts that were easily destroyed. "Atlantis this is the Hammond, we have mission success!" Sam said over the radio, as she spoke a few people cheered." Ok, everyone we need to start on repairs, then we can move on to the next target" Sam ordered on the radio, to the ships under her command.

 


	8. Chapter 8

John turned the corner and opened the door to what he hoped was engineering.  _'There he is!'_ John thought. "RODNEY!" He shouted behind his back.

Rodney jumped, "Hello John, I'm almost done." he said, not even turning around.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be helping me pick a wraith planet to raid!" John said, still angry.

"Oh, I forgot, I was helping out down here bringing more of the systems online." Rodney said.

"Ok, but let's go now, you've helped enough. We..." John was cut off.

Rodney grabbed his radio on the desk and said "General O'neill, we have a problem in engineering."

"On my way" The General said.

"What is it?" John asked, as the door opened behind.

"I think I've found a bug in the software." Rodney said. As soon as he said that his computer screen went black. Text flashed on the screen saying 'hello, I am here to monitor your progress and find out if Soturi needs to assist you in any way.'

"Can we trust it?" Jack asked.

"It's impossible to remove, it has AI and it is adapting to become immune to anything I try!" Rodney said, typing on the keyboard, trying to remove the program. More text flashed on the screen saying 'Don' _t worry I mean no harm, you won't even know I'm here ;)'_ and the screen went back to normal.

"Ok, I think I'll get someone to keep an eye on it, for now, to make sure its not doing any harm." Jack said, as he turned and walked out.


	9. Chapter 9

John was the last one through the gate, they were checking a Wraith world to see if the Wraith were still occupying the planet. "The last known location of a hive on this planet is 10 miles north of here." Sheppard said, as he began walking, the others began to follow.

"What? Why didn't we bring a Jumper?" Rodney exclaimed.

"Because this forest is too dense. If you'd actually helped to pick a planet in the first place maybe you could've picked one without a long walk." John said, as he tripped over a branch. Teyla and Ronon smiled and managed to not laugh at him. Rodney just rolled his eyes. He saw something and froze. The others looked at him, then at the bush he was looking at. They raised their weapons, aimed at the bush. It shook.

Soldiers jumped out from every direction, they were surrounded. The team lowered their weapons. "Are you Sheppard?" One of the soldiers said, his voice sounded familiar.

"That would be me" John said, getting nervous.

"Lower your weapons, they're friends." The soldier said, he turned to John, "You and your team can come with me" The soldiers began to walk away, John and his team followed them. Looking at each other, confused.

 


	10. Chapter 10

"General, we have a problem!" Sam shouted, running down the corridor.

"What is it?" O'neill replied, he stopped walking to let her catch up.

"We received a transmission from Earth, it was one of SG-3's latest mission reports." Sam began to explain.

O'Neil looked her in the eye and said, "What's the problem then?"

"They found one of Ba'al's secret bases, it was where he made his first clones. They went through the computers there and found that one of the first had a mutation in the brain that made it, in Ba'al's words 'more evil and scheming', Ba'al experimented on it to see what happened, but it escaped" Said Sam.

"What happened to it?" Jack asked.

"It was never found, but Ba'al suspected it escaped to Pegasus." Sam answered.

"Didn't Ba'al put tracking beacons in all his clones?" Jack Questioned.

"Not in the first few, and this was why he put beacons in them" Sam said.

"God dammit! Just when we thought we got all the Ba'al's another one comes along!" The General said.

"Incoming wormhole!" A technician said over the intercom. Jack and Sam turned and headed to the gate control room.

 


	11. Chapter 11

The Gateroom in the Atlantis was big, it had to be able to fit a Jumper in there. There was only one large door at the front of the room, at the back was a Pegasus gate fitted with an iris. The gate had been scavenged from the old gate Bridge on the way to the planet. The gate control room was on a higher level with a window looking over the room below. It was sealed off from the Gateroom in case of any attack.

Jack walked into the gate control room, "Reading Colonel Sheppard's IDC" Said a technician.

"Let him in" Jack replied. The iris on the stargate opened and Sheppard's team came through. Then another person stepped through.

Later, in a conference room Jack, sheppard and his team, and their guest were discussing an alliance. "We need the locations of as many wraith world's as possible, so we can start fighting them more effectively." Jack said.

"We would gladly provide you with the addresses of those world's, but in return I would need as much of your C4 as possible." He replied. Jack thought for a moment. "General we are working towards the same goal, the C4 would give us the ability to destroy wraith ships"

"We will prepare all the C4 we can spare. Now, Ladon, shall we add the addresses to our database?" Jack said.

"Of course, I'm glad we could come to an agreement, General. By the way, your ship is quite impressive" Ladon said, as they all stood up.

Once everyone else had left, Jack whispered to John saying, " Are you sure we can trust the Genii?"

John shrugged his shoulders and replied. " I'm not sure, Ladon has managed to make the Genii better and more trustworthy. But I think we should still keep an eye on them."

 


	12. Chapter 12

"Prepare to jump to the first wraith planet" Sam said, as the Hammond's forward railguns took care of the last few darts. The Phoenix only just managed to avoid some wreckage from the Superhive.

The Apollo, Hammond and Phoenix were about to check the planets that the Genii told them about. "Colonel, we're picking up a signal on our sensors." One of the technicians said.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"It's a subspace transmitter"

"Todd?"

"It looks like it"

"Ok, open a channel with the Atlantis" Sam said.

"We're picking up a transmission from the Hammond." Rodney said, sitting at a computer.

Jack was standing behind him, he nodded and said "Sam, your not due to arrive at the wraith world for another 2 hours"

"Well, we're picking up a signal from a subspace transmitter, we think it's Todd."

"Go, check it out, but be careful, it could be a trap."

"Yes sir" Sam said, and the channel closed.

"I thought Todd had been moved to area 51?" Rodney said to Jack.

"He was, but the IOA decided he wouldn't last long locked up with no food, so they decided to let him go." There was a pause, then Jack decided to break the awkward silence." Have you looked into that virus from the Ancient? " He asked.

"Yes, it's been dormant for the past few days, but when the planets from the Genii were put in the database, it has been a little more active. I think it's sorting through them." Rodney explained.

"The planet the signal is coming from is 30 minutes out." A technician said.

"Ok, set course for the planet, the others will carry on with the original mission." Sam said, as the Hammond seperated from the group and jumped into hyperspace.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Cameron Mitchell stepped through the stargate, accompanied by a large strike force. In front of them was a huge cliff face with a single, narrow valley slicing the cliff in half. There were 2 superhives on either side. "Ok team 1, we'll take the left, team 2, you take the right. Move out." Mitchell ordered.

The two teams split up and headed to the hives, still undetected. Team one entered the Superhive, the mist cushioned the teams steps as they climbed three floors and turned down a dark corridor. Mitchell made a hand signal and the team instantly flattened against a wall, just in time for some Wraith guards to pass. One more corridor and the team reached their destination, the power room. There was an organic console in the middle of the room, in front were three soft, elasticated columns. In the middle of each there was the faint glow of Z.P.M's. Suddenly an alarm was set off. The loud, high-pitched screeching echoed through the whole hive. Before Mitchell had a chance to react, they were surrounded. There were at least 40 Wraith in the room, they had no chance of escape. Mitchell lowered his weapon with the rest of the team.

They were led to a cell. Mitchell wondered if the other team had completed their mission and got out safely. He wondered how long it would take to assemble a rescue team and how long it would be until he was able to sleep in his bed on the Atlantis. Mitchell's hopes of rescue were shattered as he felt the hive shudder and take off. They were on their own.

 


	14. Chapter 14

The Hammond dropped out of hyperspace. The planet beneath them was uninhabited. "We have located Todd and are ready to beam him up" one of the technicians said.

"Ok, beam him up to the brig" Sam ordered. The technician pushed a button on his console. "Get us to the Atlantis, I don't want to spend any more time here than we have to." Sam said, as the Hammond jumped into hyperspace.

"Sam said that Todd wants to speak to you" Rodney said to John. They were on the Atlantis. Sam had sent a message to the Atlantis, she was a few minutes away. Rodney had found John and was taking him to the brig.

"The Hammond has arrived and Todd has been beamed to the brig, he's waiting for you." Jack said over the radio.

"Ahh John Sheppard! We meet again" Todd said as John walked into the room. Todd was sitting at a small table in the middle of the room, his arms fastened to the table. On one wall, opposite the door, there was a large one-way mirror.

John sat down and said, "What did you want to talk about then?"

"By now you will probably have figured out that a Wraith found a Z.P.M facility"

"Yeah? So?"

"I may be able to fill in the gaps" Todd said as he smiled.

After Todd explained everything John and Rodney, who was standing behind the glass, they went to tell Jack what they found out. He was in the control room. "What did you find out?" He asked.

John walked over to Jack and began to explain, as Rodney went over to a console and started entering the information. "It actually started a long time ago, the Pegasus replicators found an abandoned ancient Z.P.M facility and they decided to destroy it, but when they destroyed the defences it sent out a distress signal that a hive picked up. When it got there the replicators had gone, because of us attacking their homeworld. The Wraith were left to freely explore the facility and it took them a while to figure out how to activate and use the facility. They had a spy on the first superhive so they found out how to use Z.P.M's in hives, and using their increased power, they forced all the other Wraith to join them. He gave us the gate address of the facility."

"Is that it?" Jack asked, sarcastically.

"He also said that he would tell us everything about the defences in exchange for protection." Rodney said, not noticing the sarcasm.

"Protection?" Jack questioned.

"The other Wraith found out he worked with us and thought he was a spy so they tried to kill him." John explained.

"Oh crap!" Rodney shouted.

"What?" Jack and John asked in sync.

"This is not good!"

 


	15. Chapter 15

"What's happening!?"

"The long range communication system just started broadcasting" Rodney exclaimed as he began typing on his console.

"Why?" Jack asked

"Gimme a minute to..." Rodney stopped and smiled, "It's the ancients virus. It started broadcasting as soon as I entered the gate address for the Z.P.M facility"

"I still want you to stop it just in case the Wraith pick it up." Jack ordered.

"Too late, it's already shut itself off" Rodney stood up.

"So are we going to negotiate with Todd for the Wraith defences?" John asked.

"No need, we can just send a spy drone" Rodney said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We have spy drones? That's so cool! Why wasn't I told about that?" Jack said, getting excited.

"Did anybody read the ship specs we were sent?" Rodney said.

"I was busy!" Jack argued.

The Atlantis had been equipped with 12 ancient designed drones, the designs were taken from the Ancient database on Atlantis (before it was destroyed). They were small and had their own hyperspace drives and cloaking generators. One of the drones were launched from the hangar in the middle of the main hull of the ship. It quickly accelerated away from the Atlantis and jumped to hyperspace.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Meanwhile, on an uninhabited planet, with a toxic atmosphere. In a dark room, a red light started flashing. After a few moments the room lit up, a few consoles activated and screens above them came to life. On the surface the floor of a desert began to shake and a crack appeared, it continued to expand. Bright lights leaked through the opening as it expanded.

In a large, dark room, a humming sound started. It got louder and louder. In the distance, light was appearing. Getting closer. The walls were high with strange patterns all over, it had several levels of walkways along the sides of the walls and what looked like panels of ice along the walls. They led far into the distance, too far to see where they ended. The room was now perfectly lit. The ice panels weren't ice. Lights went on behind them. Now there were shadows inside the panels. They were like windows. The humming was now almost deafening, the light blue colour began to fade. The humming stopped completely. The shadows that were behind the panels began to move. Simultaneously they all stepped forward. Into the light. They were soldiers. Armoured soldiers. It was as if they had risen from the dead. They turned, facing the same direction. They marched. Heading into the distance. Hundreds of them. Hundreds of thousands. Into the distance.

On the surface the floor had finished expanding. There was a sudden roar. As if some sort of engines were starting up. Then, from inside the hole, came ships, small ships at first, then bigger ships. Giant ships. Warships. A war was about to end. And their enemy was going to regret it.

On another planet, a large wave hit the cliff face. Then another larger wave. A tsunami. The ground began to shudder, an earthquake, the most powerful in 10,000 years. Then hundreds of towers rose from the ocean, all connected to a glowing, snowflake base. The city rose from the ocean. And it kept going. Up and up. And yet still accelerating. Then it disappeared, into the stars. But the powerful tsunamis and earthquakes hadn't stopped. Another giant city rose from the ocean. A powerful ship. City-ship. Following the flying cities were more Warships. Their enemy wouldn't live long enough to regret starting a war. A war that their enemy believed to have ended a long, long time ago.

 


	17. Chapter 17

The drone dropped out of hyperspace and cloaked, it had arrived at the planet. Rodney's eyes widened, he leaned back in his chair. He was sitting in his lab on the Atlantis, it was a big ship but he still had to share with Radek. He began typing at his laptop, ordering the drone to perform every scan possible and take pictures from every angle.

The conference room on the Atlantis was small, it had a rectangular table and chairs all around it. At the end was a screen which Rodney was setting up to show everyone what he found. Along the walls of the room were more screens, so the Colonels from other ships could join the conversation. Jack sat at the opposite end of the table, on his left was John and on his right was Sam. The Colonels of other ships had joined the meeting using long range communications. "Ok, so the Wraith have 3 hives in orbit, these hives are huge they have to have at least 5 Z.P.M's each. On the surface they seem to have grown an entire facility over the Z.P.M facility, and the walls are so thick they're almost impossible to penetrate." Rodney explained.

"Anything else?" Jack asked.

"No, it was all I could get before the drone was destroyed." Rodney said.

"So how do we attack it then?" One of the Colonels asked.

"We don't" Rodney said. Everyone in the room looked at him, Puzzled. "General, I'd like permission to send another drone further out so we can see what the ancients are planning to do" Rodney said.  
General O'neill nodded and dismissed everyone.

Another drone was deployed from its small hangar in the main hull of the ship. It jumped to hyperspace.

 


	18. Chapter 18

This time the drone dropped out of hyperspace a little earlier, so the drone was just within sensor range. Rodney began to type at his laptop, this time with Jack and John looking over his shoulders. "Looks like they're expecting someone" Rodney said, to break the silence.

"What makes you think that?" John asked.

"They've deployed thousands of darts around the planet" Rodney answered.

"So your not the only one to think the ancients are planning to attack" Jack said. A few minutes passed, as they stayed in an awkward silence. "Sooo" Jack said, "when do you think the ancients are planning to attack?"

"I don't know, but it could take while" Rodney replied.

"Ok, send a MALP to check on Colonel Mitchell, he's 10 hours late" Jack ordered, "and get someone to keep an eye on this and let me know when something happens"

"We sent a MALP and there was nothing there, I want you to go and check out the planet, see if you can find anything that could tell us where the hives went" Jack said, to Colonel Caldwell on the Phoenix. They had just sent a MALP to the planet Mitchell had been sent to and saw the hives had left.

"Yes sir" Caldwell said and closed the channel.

"General, you're gonna wanna see this!" John exclaimed over the radio. Jack turned and began to sprint to Rodney's lab.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Jack arrived at the lab just in time. Rodney had connected his laptop to a bigger screen. He could see ships coming out of hyperspace, the Ancients had arrived.

Six Aurora class warships dropped out of hyperspace, behind those were three of the larger, more advanced warships, then two City-ships. As soon as they arrived they began firing, but the Wraith were expecting them and were prepared, four superhives arrived to help. The superhives didn't last long, but the more powerful superhives were different from any other hive, they seemed to have shields, and they were strong. The Ancients had already lost two warships. Millions of drones bombarded the hives, eventually the shields failed and they were decimated by the beam weapons. But in the process they lost another warship. The Ancients stayed where they were for a moment, probably trying to make a few repairs, but the peace didn't last long. Another wave of darts was arriving from the surface. Drones were sent after them, the darts didn't even leave the atmosphere. The three advanced warships began to descend. They entered the atmosphere of the planet, approaching the facility. Once close enough they began to carefully, without damaging the Z.P.M facility, use the beam weapons to cut away the Wraith parts. But the outer shell of the facility was so thick and dense that the beams struggled to cut through, but it wasn't impossible.

"Do you think they are going to keep the facility now?" Rodney asked.

"I don't know" John said. At that moment, the screen went black, a smiley face appeared on screen. Then it was replaced by text, it said 'Thank you for your help with finding the facility, in return for your help, we will give it to you. Good luck with the rest of the Wraith, Bye!' After they read it, the screen went back to normal.

"Yes!" Jack shouted as he stood up.

Rodney went to his laptop and began looking at something. "It's gone" He said," it deleted itself"

Jack and John looked at each other confused.  
"The Ancients virus" Rodney said when he turned and saw them.

 


	20. Chapter 20

"It looks like the last of the Wraith are retreating" Rodney said as he stared at his console on the bridge.

"Where are they going?" Jack asked, looking over his shoulder.

"It looks like they're all headed to the same corner of the galaxy" He replied.

"Why?" John asked, he was standing next to Jack.

"I don't know, a picnic?" Rodney said sarcastically. John just glared at him. Radek walked into the room and broke the silence, "The main section of the new base is almost complete, with the help of the Athosians, the planet is entirely self-sufficient"

"Great news! When can I move in?" Jack asked.

"Well, it will be another few months at least, construction of the residential area will begin within the next few weeks" Radek replied.

"So what is the base going to be called?" John asked.

"Probably something like, Pegasus base" Rodney said, looking up from his console.

"I heard it was going to be Athos base" John said.

"I don't think the name has been decided yet, but hopefully it will be better than those." Jack said, "John, I want you take take your team and a science team to the Z.P.M facility, see if you can get it up and running soon."

"Yes sir" John said as he left the room, with Rodney following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this part of the series. Hope you enjoyed the bad writing. I'll publish the next part soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and feel free to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
